


Washington yells at the kids

by JotunPrincess



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Presidents, F/M, George Washington is a Dad, This is pretty crackish, daddy wash is done with your shit, it's meant to be funny, shit got real, shots fired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: I saw a crack vid related to Hamilton and I needed to write this up. Enjoy.





	Washington yells at the kids

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for the sack of crack and humor. Please do not flame me.

“You called his mother a whore?” Washington looked to Burr.

“Seriously ever chance you got you dropped that shit like it was going to help you.” Jefferson noted. 

“But it’s true!” Burr defended.

“But that doesn’t mean you get to call her a whore you bastard!” Argued the immigrant.

“Hamilton, Calm down. Burr, apologize.” Washington ordered.

“For speaking the truth?”

“No, no, speaking the truth was in the first opening number. That’s understandable.” Madison explained. 

“That I agree with. Even my mother does because you are explaining the story.” Hamilton replied. 

“Every time after that, was uncalled for.” Jefferson replied. “People get shot for less.”

“If I had known you’d been calling my mother a whore this whole time I would have shot you that day.” Hamilton admitted.

“Well what’s done is done.” Mulligan sighed.

“His mother was still a whore.” Burr remarked. Hamilton went to tackle him only to be stopped by Laurens and Lafayette. 

“There is no point fighting now.” The Frenchman replied.

“My fellow Frenchman has a point.” Jefferson put his hand of Lafayette’s shoulder. 

“No, no, I’m a Frenchman, which is what you try to be, but can’t pull off.” The man moved his hand off him.

Mulligan and Burr both chocked a bit at the comment. 

"I thought we were friends." Jefferson asked. "Right, we 'were' friends."

“Bout time someone told him.” Mulligan leaned towards Burr. “Right.”

“Children behave or so help me.” Washington looked at all of them. They all started to argue, the ladies standing to the side watching them.

Everyone settled down. Washington watched them all and saw how they all just kept standing around. “Are you all fucking kidding me?”

They all looked tot the first father of their nation with shock. 

“A side from Laurens – Thank you for your service by the way,”

“I’m honored, Sir.”

“I was the first one to die. I know all your bullshit. Like a bunch of fucking five year olds. John Adams, I will agree with Hamilton on this one, you should have sat down you fat motherfucker! Could have at least lost with a little bit of grace I mean really riding out before the inauguration. I mean really lose gracefully.”

Hamilton leaned into Jefferson, “What the hell did we just walk into?”

“We’re about to get our asses handed to us.” He answered. “Oh shit.” 

“Work!” The girls laughed as they watched the father of their nation start to tear them all a new one.

“Jefferson just say it, you liked Hamilton’s plan, you were mad it wasn’t your plan.” He stopped himself. “Never mind, I’ll let him drag you.”

*Please watch this clip before continuing* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-ZblMfZpuw

“Madison Hamilton was right you are mad as a hatter.”

“Is that any way for a president to speak?” Mulligan asked. 

“Former president, and what the fuck does it matter, I’m dead. My story has been told and so has yours. Jefferson, Madison, and Burr, you three did not send one single letter after the death of Hamilton’s son. I mean really? You could have sent something, I mean there is a time to be petty but that was not it.”

“But, Sir.” 

“Miss me with that bullshit Jefferson. You said he was missing in action, he wasn’t missing, he was grieving and you fucking new it.” 

“Hamilton, I am sorry about the death of your son. But son, I should have told you think back then and maybe you would have lived a little longer. You are arrogant, and your arrogance has gotten you into a lot of trouble. That whole thing with Reynolds’ wife, that first time I get it. You didn’t know which way was up or down. But every time after that was your fault and you let your poor wife suffer for it. Personally you should have married Angelica because she would have kept your ass in check.” 

“Damn.” Layfette sat small. 

“Burr, you literally blamed everything on Hamilton. Every down fall you had you blamed on him. I mean really? Are you five?” 

“Oh shit.” Madison chuckled. 

“Shut up Madison before I come for you again. Punk ass bitch. Jefferson came home and you’ve been hanging onto his coat tails since.”

“Eliza, you are a credit my dear. You told our stories better than anyone ever will. You were a wonderful wife to Alexander and he truly does love you. Alexander did no—“

“I know. He told me everything.” She smiled at him. 

“I’m proud of you.” He kissed her cheek. “I should have, you—“

“I know my love.” Taking his hand they walked off together.

“You’re just gonna let them walk off like that?” Jefferson spoke up. At that moment Burr and Maddison moved so they were out of the way of his wrath.

“Wanna get a drink?” Madison asked Burr. “Sure. Layf, Laurens, Herc, you coming with us?”

“Hell yeah.”

It felt good to have the former friends back together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> Like this fic and want to see others like it, or want something specific? I am now offering Penny-A-Word Fanfiction. Please see the following links for my information and contact.
> 
> Tumblr: https://ironblaze.tumblr.com/post/170500594414/penny-a-word-fanfictions
> 
> Deviantart: https://moony-aniu.deviantart.com/art/Penny-A-Word-Fanfiction-729279654


End file.
